This Long, Continuing Road
by Mysteriol
Summary: This is Aeris's POV of how she felt when she lost Cloud to Tifa when she returned to her Promised Land. Cleris alert!


This Long, Continuing Road

Straight on this long, continuing road

There is surely something to believe in

Like a traveler in the midst of the wind

I had my eyes on the northern sky

I don't want the tears to spill

As so not to lose to my weaker self

In my eyes holding only onto an unadorned spirit

They are great, unseen wings

I open my arms while singing

To embrace the perpetuity of time

To be tied to life

Straight on this long, continuing road

There is surely something to believe in

Hello! mysterio000 w/ u again! This is a songfic on Aeris's POV of how she lost Cloud to Tifa when she returned to her Promised Land. The song is actually Pure Heart which is formally Aeris's Theme but with lyrics added in when the album of FFX came out. Plz review. Thanx a bunch!

Mysterio000

I walked the lonely streets as my feet gently touched the ground. I was invisible and no one could see me. I was a spirit floating on Earth. I didn't belong here. My home was far, far away, the Promised Land. But because I wanted to see Cloud again, I had pleaded the Lifestream to let me down for once.

So here I am, walking slowly, gently on this planet again. The world I loved so much, the beautiful essence of being part of it. 

But no, I am no longer a human. I am a spirit, a wandering spirit. I am all alone. 

I remembered the first time how Cloud came crashing through the roof, almost landing on me and how he first became my bodyguard. Our date at the Gold Saucer… 

My heart tensed up at the thought of seeing Cloud again. Of course, he couldn't see me…

I looked down at my hands which I could see through.

I am no longer human, I reminded myself.

I turned on a corner and came by a well…My eyes softened at the past memories…

Cloud……

__

'Cloud?'

'Yeah, Aeris?'

'You'll always be there when I need your help, right?'

'Of course, Aeris.'

'Promise?'

'I promise.'

I smile sadly as my fingers traced the hard bricks of the stone. So many memories…

Cloud…Do you know how much I love you? Do you know how much it hurts when I couldn't see you anymore? 

I suddenly froze. Voices, I heard them. 

Tifa and…Cloud…!?

I didn't hide. Of course I didn't. Why must I when I am invisible? 

"Cloud, I had a wonderful time tonight." I heard Tifa's familiar voice whispered. "Sure, Tifa…" I heard Cloud's reply. Tears sprang to my eyes at his familiar voice. If only he could speak to me again…If only I could hear those words speaking to me again…

__

~Straight on this long, continuing road

There is surely something to believe in~

I watched as Tifa's fingers laced around his. 

My heart ached.

So he's with Tifa now…

Tears fell from my face. I had expected this situation all along. Of course he loved Tifa…What made me think that he would ever liked me? 

__

~Like a traveler in the midst of the wind

I had my eyes on the northern sky~

I wiped the tears off my face and tried a smile. 

I had to be happy. If Cloud is happy, I am happy, even if his happiness is with someone else. 

I smiled softly, brushing the tears away from my face as I watched Tifa pulling Cloud and whispering some words. I didn't know whether to cry or to smile. But at least I've finally found that Cloud was happy and is safe back at his own joyful world.

I smiled as I turned on my heels and walked back slowly. 

Cloud is happy…

I am happy…

__

~I don't want the tears to spill

As so not to lose to my weaker self~

Cloud had kept his promise. He had protected and helped me when I needed him. To know that I had been a good friend to him was a great comfort to my heart. I remembered when I perished and how Cloud held me in his arms…

That feeling.

It was so unforgettable…

I sighed as I stared up to the skies…

If only time would turn back…And perhaps I could tell him how I felt for him.

I turned on a corner and walked away, crossing my fingers.

Cloud…I wish you all the best, no matter what, keep the courage in your heart, Cloud. I'll always be by you…I promise.

******End of Aeris's POV******

__

~In my eyes holding only onto an unadorned spirit

They are great, unseen wings~

Cloud bit his lips as Tifa held his hand, whispering gleefully of her past memories. But Cloud wasn't listening. He felt a strange, familiar presence nearby. He pictured a beautiful pink in his mind.

Aeris…Are you here…?  


Cloud stared up to the skies where a thousand stars shone back at him. No answer. 

'Cloud…'

Cloud's head jerked around.

'Cloud…I wish you all the best…No matter what, keep the courage in your heart, Cloud…I'll always be by you…I promise.'

__

~I open my arms while singing

To embrace the perpetuity of time

To be tied to life~

Aeris's voice!!!

Cloud released Tifa's hand as he ran off, frantically searching everywhere, "AERIS!? AERIS! Where are you!? AERIS?" 

Cloud collapsed onto the ground on his knees, a tear escaping his eyes…

__

Aeris…If only you knew how I felt for you…

"Cloud? Where are you, Cloud?" Tifa called out. 

Cloud looked up to the stars, "Aeris…I'll always remember my promise to you…I love you, Aeris…With all my heart…" 

As though an answer to his words, a bolt out of the blue shot out from the skies, streaking past the tiny stars with its light…promising the couple that the memories would always be kept deep within the skies, edged against the wings of clouds forever…

And out of nowhere, an almost unheard whisper rang out…

__

'I love you, too, Cloud…'

Cloud's mouth twitched as he stood up.

For the first time of the long months…

He finally smiled.

__

~Straight on this long, continuing road

There is surely something to believe in…~

"I believe in you, my angel…" Cloud whispered as he finally closed his eyes, the wind swaying with his smile…

THE END!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

Mysterio000 w/ U!!!!!!! R N R!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
